Teamwork
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one there is a new bad guy. A crocodile named O. But the penguins know nothing about this guy. They call in their girls (I mean it in a non-dating way) Athena and Britt to help take care of this bad dile. I would like to thank my dear friend auroraminamino for letting me use Athena, and inspiring me. Pokémon, Mewmewpower, FMAB, and Frozen references in here. Enjoy :)


Athena and the boys are working on a new operation against a new villain simply known as O. All they know about him is that he just showed up in the middle of nowhere and he is an evil messed up looking crocodile, but at the same he's not a mutant. He's been hacking into tv shows and making children and adults cry. He even uses their screams to break windows to create chaos. They have Britt on backup just in case something goes wrong, but for now she is working Athena's shift at the zoo. While the gang goes out to see what's going on. They end up swimming out in the ocean to this abandoned land mass with a cave. The penguins just hop right up and Athena has to climb up as her legs are weighed down by the water. She then got this weird vibe that they were getting watched.

"Guys wait." says Athena

"What is it?" asked Skipper

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling we're getting watched." says Athena

"That is never good, boys! Be on your guard let's move!" says Skipper

They nod and go in stealthily, but didn't know there was a ledge to start off, Athena has to use her quick thinking and catch the ledge and the penguins.

"Nice catch, Lady Soldier." says Skipper

"hee. Thanks Skipper." says Athena

"If you put us on the ledge we can move over and you can hoist yourself up there. " says Kowalski

"Are you sure it can handle all our weight? I mean it just sent all of us flying off the edge." says Athena

"Positive, we just have to watch our footing." says Kowalski

"Alright" says Athena

She hoists them up let them get up there. They slowly move against the wall and moving away so Athena can climb up. It's a real struggle for her as there is no way to get a grip on the wall. She takes a deep breath swinging her leg up trying not to hit anyone. It takes three times for her to get her leg up there but when she does it's easily sailing to get her up there.

"Are you alright?" asks Private, concerned

"Yeah. How about you guys, you okay?" asks Athena

"Yeah" they all four say

"Good, I'm glad" says Athena

They begin slowly walking their way to the room, only to be captured and get chained up to the wall. It's hard to budge, Rico can't even spit stuff up with the clamps around their bellies, it keeps the stuff there. There is laughter in the distance, and a crocodile comes out with an evil grin.

"Well well. What do we have here? Four penguins and a grown woman." says O

"O" says Skipper, angrily

"So you know my name. You must live in that retched place called New York" says O, angirly

"We can't miss you! You scare children on the tellie. Why?" asks Private

"Why?! Brats and parents are the reason I look the way I do! Everyone must suffer like crocodiles do in the sewer! I beat on repeatedly when I lived in that wretched city until finally the parents' flushed me down the drain when I became too big for the apartment! The pipers was too narrow and my face turned out like this!" says O

"I don't like animal abuse myself but even I got to say the way you handling it is all wrong! What will you accomplish in this?! " asks Athena, reaching for a bobby pin to release herself then the penguins.

"I will accomplish all those who treat animals poorly to know how we feel! Suffer like insignificant worms they are! I can't stand humans! That means you, princess. And don't try to release yourself there cupcake. There is no keyhole" says O

She huphs underneath her breath, smart bad guys irk her.

"I'll be back soon. Get comfortable you'll be here a while." says O, leaving

"Now what?" asks Private

"We wait for Britt to get here and then kick some messed up crocodile behind! We'll send him to Denmark when we're through. That's what we'll do." says Skipper

"Good thing you guys still have you're hearing pieces on and he didn't see them. I'm on my way." I say

I finish my shift and travel light, I only grab my lasso, slip on my gloves, and grab some chalk having a feeling I'll need it for the clamps. I also grab my air thing that looks like something that Team Rocket has underwater, and put on my pokebelt. I hurry to the shore following the coordinates on the chips that Kowalski and Donnie put into the chip. I know that Athena and Skipper will be trying to turn dragon soon, if I don't hurry. (Uh… read one of auroraminamino's story to get this. She'll get this actually hee. ) I let out starmie and ride him over to where the island is. After thanking him I put him into his pokeball. Like an evil welcoming sign, Athena's very own pokebelt is on the ground out front. I pick it and her very own kani pouch I made her for her birthday with a pouch for her necklaces is out there as well. I place her belt on around my waist as well and hook her pouch on her belt. Like them, I slip and fall and grip the ledge. I hear a growl in the distance but also laughing and growling, as I try climbing up.

"Please tell me that isn't Animal Instinct!" I yell, giggling

"It is! He hates it and Let it go!" says Athena

"In that case, sing on fellow friends!" I say goofily

"It's not how we dress. Or what we the very start. It was there in our we get know what to do.'Cause me plus you equals Mew 've got the Animal Instinct. Nothing can stand in our 've got the Animal change the world if we start can change the world (change the world) if we start today" we all sing, as I get up there and start walking up." we sing (don't judge, please. it's a good song… from a good show)

"Growl! Knock it off now!" says O

"What says you brother?" asks Athena

"You heard him ladies and men." says Skipper

I start walking and wait for the opportune moment to at least get Athena down. With us both working together we can get four penguins out.

"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold you back anymore. Let it go, let it my back and slam the snow glows white on the mountain a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.(king for our penguin friends).The wind is howling like the swirling storm 't keep it knows I try. Don't let them in, don't let them the good girl (boy) you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them now they it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the here I here I'll it go, let it cold never bothered me 's funny how some distance makes everything seem the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.I know left a life behind but I'm too relieved to it go, let it 't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it my back and slam the here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let it go, let it go. The cold never bothered me frozen in the life I've chosen. You won't find me, the past is all behind in the snow. Let it go, let it 't hold it back it go, let it my back and slam the door. And here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let it go, let it cold never bothered me anyway. Let it go. Here I stand. Let it go, let it go. Let it go" we sing

I do make it to Athena while he makes a little tantrum, I dig out the chalk and draw alchemic circles on them. Remembering how Ed taught me how to undo locks and release her.

"I believe this belongs to you." I say, handing her her pokebelt and kani pouch.

"Why thank you." says Athena, putting both on

That's when O swipes his tail at us, Athena sees it and pulls me out of the way and dodges it with ease.

"Thanks, girly." I say

"No problem" says Athena

We grab the tail when it comes back around, Athena uses her dragon strength and we swing him around and around. While doing this we sing "ring around the rosie" giggling like children. He gets really dizzy after we let go, we go to him and nod with a smile.

"Oh no" says O

"Crocodile knockout!" we say, we throw our arms back as far we can get them and punch him hard. He's down and out.

"I really hate abuse to animals, but cranky here needed a nap." I say

"Totally agree." says Athena

We high five happily before going over and breaking out the penguins.

"Nice job, ladies. Now it's' our turn!" says Skipper.

We sit back and watch as the boys make a shipping crate big enough for him and we have to take the exit route he took to get to the beach like area. We use the crate as a floatation device all the way back to New York. Rico hacks up some snacks and a non-bombed stuffed animal putting it in one of the breathing holes. We ship him first class all the way to New York.

The End

P.S. both songs I got the lyrics from d/demi+lovato/let+it+go_ . Let It Go- Demi Lovato and Animal Instincts.


End file.
